


Hard Contact

by Rita_Estrazda



Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Estrazda/pseuds/Rita_Estrazda
Summary: The battle of New Holstice was one of the bloodiest for the 327th star corps as they strove to fight off Mandalorian Protectors.Okera Leads her company on a flanking strike against the mandalorians and their droids.
Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659139
Kudos: 4





	Hard Contact

###  **_13:10:07, New Holstice_ **

The sky was a light with bolts of red and blue dancing back and forth. Shouts were deafened by the impact of artillery fire that shook the earth and the troopers that fought on. First regiment of the 327th star corps dug in against the relentless assault of the mandalorian defenders. Jedi knight Aayla Secura danced with her lightsabers fighting off any mandalorian that dared close within her range. Commander Bly held back directing his troops. Fourth battalion was on the front line with him and the general, under the support of walkers and air superiority.    
“Starray hammer, this is Starray actual. Status report, over” Huddling behind solid cover as he began.    
_ “Starray Actual, hammer is moving into position. ETA ten mics.”  _ He hoped this plan would work, it was a big risk sending a good portion of his fighting force behind the enemy lines.

A cluster of LAAT’s flew low over the arid plains of New Holostice, the terrain providing cover from enemy radar. An equally sized group of ARC fighters were flying towards the same target from a different bearing with disruptor devices in tow. The idea was for the ARCs to be spotted and look like an incoming attack on the enemy sensors.    
“Captain, we are two minutes from the landing zone.” Okera looked up at the pilot as she came off from the radio with Bly.    
“Roger that. Akul company ready up.” Going to her radio as she checked her own gear. “ Arachnid Actual, this is Akul Actual. We are two mics from drop. Sit rep, over”   
_ “Akul this is Arachnid, we are in position waiting on you slow Banthas, Over” _   
“Arachnid, just you wait till we come charging in. Beast of teeth and claws whilst you stick to the hills,”   
“Drop zone doors open. Go go go!” The transports touching down with a slight thud   
“See you there, Akul Out.” Okera Shouldering her rifle as she moved out through the smoke sprinting forth with the rest of the company. 

A rolling line of artillery slammed into the position of the mandalorian protectors. Droids moving to defend the eastern side from infantry attack. They would stand to the last, no surrender. Akul company came in hard from the south, blaster fire lighting up the enemy lines. The hills that had given them cover from the south east became a position of fire for Arachnid.   
“Keep moving, bound and move at the squad level. Watch that crossfire.” Okera for once holding back, supervising the charge. A number of objects started moving up and over the company.   
“Jet troopers coming i-” a rocket slamming into the middle of the group scattering the formation with a number falling from the sky.   
_ “We got your back Akul” _ Okera shaking her head, looking up again the rest had changed course but one had banked and was heading straight for her.    
“Bearing fourty high. Jet trooper” Snap, a shot barely missing her but it definitely wasn’t a blaster.    
“Ah shit” breaking off into a run, erratic changes to the left and right as the mandalorian closed in. 

The mandalorian landed, crouched, throwing up a plume of smoke with their jet. Blaster bolts snapped past them as they twisted and moved, return shots hitting with deadly efficiency. A hard impact hitting the side of the helmet forcing them prone. Twisting and firing shots back down bearing. A second hitting her plate and almost bouncing up under the helmet. A cable going out towards the silhouet, pulling back the blaster. Okera charged, beskar knife in hand, slamming full force into the mandalorian.    
“Troopers disengage. You!” Pointing at the mandalorian, “By the mandalorian code I challenge you to single combat. Blade and body.” They slowly stood, the troopers surrounding them unsure.   
“I said disengage!” Okera barked, keeping her focus on the mandalorian as they dropped their blasters and drew their own blade. A short sword by length.    
“And who are you togruta? You seem competent.” Slowly circling getting a gage on their opponent.    
“Okera Vekra, comrade of the clan chain breaker. I forged this knife by my own hand and you are not the first mandalorian I have taken on.”    
“Zebih Strurt, Mando Cabure. Chain breaker is an honorable clan. I will ensure your death is noble Okera Vekra.”   
“As you Zebih Strurt, we may be enemies but I hold no ill will to you. To death or yield. Winner chooses fate.”   
“Agreed”

The two moved quickly closing in, the mandalorian had the range and both of them knew it. The other troopers watched confused for a moment as their captain fought alone against the enemy.    
“Stop standing around. We have our orders, now move!” One of them finally commanded. Okera ducked and dodged, blade coming close to her body on a number of swings. She needed to close and get into grappling range but the mandalorian would not let her. The blade came down, instinct took over and she raised her left arm to take the blow. It took her a moment to remember she didn’t have a shield, and only a moment more to feel the pain as the blade cut into the gauntlet and into her arm. At least it wasn’t her head. Hand gripping the sword arm and twisting. Shoulder slamming into the head of the mando, as their own offhand slammed into the hip of Okera trying to push them free. Lekku wrapped around their sword arm and neck, as Okera twisted into a grapple.   
“Yo… togruta can do that!” Struggling as the Lekku tightened around their neck. Tossing them to the ground Okera on top. A sting of pain as the togrutan dagger cut into her hip.   
“That’s just a wound. Yield.” Okera on top with the advantage.    
“Should have killed me.” Activating the jetpack, forcing Okera off as it started to burn her laminate. The mandalorian twisting, bringing her sword up for the prone togruta. A rock and handful of sand thrown at their helmet. Then a sharp pain, taste of copper and the feeling of drowning.

Okera lay there panting for a moment watching her opponent fall to their knees bleeding from the throat. The togruta stood, assisting them as they tried removing their helmet.    
“How?” Looking down at the being in front of her as they bleed out. They gestured towards the side of the head. “You fought well. Now rest.” Two quick movements and the mandalorian lay unmoving.    
_ “Akul actual, this is Akul Minor, what’s the situation over?”  _ Okera took a moment to look around her. Looking over the dead some she knew even under the helmets.   
“Minor this is actual. Mandalorian is defeated, I have minor wounding to the arm, seven troopers KIA. I am moving to regroup, over” She knelt by one of the troopers, a shot through their lower faceplate and exiting at the top of the skull.    
_ “Roger that actual, bandage up and regroup. Break. First section is clear wai-”  _ An explosion on the other side of the radio followed by sounds of blaster fire.  _ “Not clear, not clear.” _ Okera finished her prayer to her friend, rushing up to assist. She paused, stowed her rifle and went back to the mandalorians gear, grabbing the slug thrower and the beam rifle.   
“Yeah I need this, thanks” Sprinting off towards her company. 

Akul company scattered as an explosion slammed into the middle of the position. Droids and mandalorians emerge from the ground   
“Tunnels, fuck AHH” Huxton flinched as Tecoma went down, slug through and through spraying blood onto the painted armour as he watched his friend drop.    
“Defensive position. Three sixty, hold them off.” Moving behind a barrier and going to his comlink. “Arachnid this is Akul, we are being hit hard and are in need of support.”   
_ “Akul hold on, we are on our way. Main force is still held up by the front line. Break you got more hostels moving in from the north”  _ Huxton looked up swearing under his breath.   
“Company, fall back fighting retreat!” Mandalorians and droids closing in surrounding the company. More numbers joining them desperate to push through the unit. The company held, spread out and entrenching, from the south west Arachnid pushed in on the flank.As much as they tried there was simply too many and too well armed enemy force. 

Okera charged forth cresting the hill and joined up with a squad of troopers behind cover. Snapping off shoots towards the droids focusing on hitting the targeting systems.    
“These things just look like repurposed protocol droids, painted green”    
“Yeah just a hell of a lot tougher. All elements, this is actual, fighting retreat pushing south west. Regroup with Arachnid.” Changing to long range “Shelldrake four this is Hammer, adjust quick. Grid Mern Zerek four nine three, six two seven. Infantry in the open. Danger close pushing south west, over.”    
_ “Hammer this is drake four, grid Mern Zerek four nine three, six two seven. Infantry in open. Ranging. Shot out.” _ Okera held position ensuring her troopers kept moving where she needed them. Beam rifle snapping shots out, strong enough to make the mandalorians think twice. The droids closed in pushing hard, trying to get her to rout, blaster shots snapping past. The shell landed with a thud right on target.    
“Drake four, fire for effect, over.” Popping smoke as she began sprinting back, hearing the reply, knowing the shells were coming. She made it halfway towards the company position.

Shot slamming into the back of her head. Akul company watched helplessly, as she fell and tumbled down the hill.    
“Captain!” Huxton screamed watching her fall. “ She’s still alive, suppressing fire up on that ridge. Medics stand by. T-, Omen, Xeb, Crenymm with me. Breaker la-”    
“Oh, just hurry up and cover me” A figure leaping over . Smoke grenades tossed further ahead.    
“Or just follow the Staff. Go, go, go!” The troopers rushed to catch up to the Mirlana, laying down fire as she started to grab the togruta. Omen moved up trying to take over, trying to get the weight over his shoulders.    
“She’s over a hundred killo you are not moving her on your own. Work with me here.” He looked at her for a moment before adjusting and getting himself under her shoulders.   
“Thank you, on three. One, two, three” The stood up together placing the weight of the togrutas limp form over both their shoulders, dragging her back towards the entrenchment. The other three troopers kept the pair covered as they moved back, the droids harassing the group but not as interested in pursuing. Two medics came forward and they helped lift Okera up and over the barrier.    
“Cranial wounding, call base we’re gonna need a trauma team on standby. Breathing, bandaged wound left arm but no other bleeding. Get her plate off, make her comfortable.” The medics worked quickly running through the checks trying to assess the damage on a species they had never been trained to help.    
“Staff Sergeant Zonea that was an incredibly risky action to take. You could have ended up injuring yourself.” Huxton scolded, the mirialan crouching down and removing her helmet.   
“With respect sir. Captain Vekra and I have been serving together for many a mission. I couldn’t not do something.” She glanced between the captain and the lieutenant in front of her.   
“I get that but please have a little patience next time. Now back to your platoon, we’re digging in here”   
“Yes sir”

Both of them were distracted by a sudden commotion from behind them. Breath catching in his throat as Huxton turned fearing the worst. Okera awoke, the noise a distance echo, head light on rough hardened dirt. Someone was running their hands over her, no never again. She lashed out, fist slamming into the throat of the offender, he had a blaster on him and now it was hers. Moving back quickly leveling it with the other figure. A voice yelled, sharp and disorientating. Then a face she knew, soft features with a scar running from right temple to left cheek. Light green skin and tattoos dotted about her face. Zonea had her hand on the blaster keeping it pointed down. Looking Okera over for a moment before signing.   
‘We are friends. Calm now Okera’ The togruta looking up at the armoured troopers around her watching.    
“Shit, so-” winching at her own voice and the pain it caused.    
“Blanket, cover, anything?” Zonea turned, a trooper came forward handing her a towel. “Thank you Ather” Quickly she wrapped the damaged montral and sat okera down.   
‘Did I hurt anyone?’ Okera looked apologetically, communicating with sign. Zonea glanced back at the medics, the one picking himself up gave a thumbs up.   
‘You are fine. What happened?’ It took a moment for Okera to respond.   
‘The past came back’ Zonea nodded and glanced back.   
“She’s just startled. Damage is to the montal so non critical. Does need patching up though or she’s gonna be half deaf and in a lot of pain.” 

The mandalorians fell back largely ignoring the two companies as they protected their wounded. There was no honour in slaying those that could not fight. Huxton was directing Akul company and keeping the defense against a small group of droids that was sent to harass them. Okera was helping direct with her datapad whilst the medic did his best to patch up the hole in her horn. The company captain for arachnid came up to the togruta. She was in a modified variant of the trooper armour cut for her body. Perks of being human, Okera shrugged.    
“Main regiment is almost here. Not quite to plan but not bad” Removing her helmet, dark skin glistening with sweat and her hair cut short.    
“Yeah, wasn’t terrible Ranzi. Risk with hammer and anvil is always a hard push against the hammer.” Thanking the medic as he moved on to the next wounded.   
“How bad did Akul get hit by that counter?” Okera tilted her head, taking a moment to check.   
“I mean to be fair none of us were expecting them to have a tunnel under this position. First platoon got hit hard, twenty dead and eight badly wounded.”   
“Fuck, yeah we got a handful of dead.” 

Okera bowed her head and sighed, standing up slowly and taking a moment to get her balance.    
“I hate losing troopers. Even though we are dealing with bigger battles and units.” Ranzi nods, went to speak but was interrupted as a massive blast slammed into the company. Okera could do nothing as the blue shot zipped out from below the horizon   
“Fuck, mass cas, mass cas.” The pair of them rushing forward towards the location of the impact. Troopers scattered from the blast zone.   
“Shit that was a friendly shot. Captain make sure there aren’t more shots coming in.”    
“Break, break, break. Sunray, this is Akul. We just got hit by blue on blue. Mass cas. Cease fire on our grid.”   
_ “Akul this is Sunray. Shot was wild. Sending a medivac to your location. Hold where you are. Over”  _ Wild shot hu, they’d need to explain themselves when she got back. __

###  **_327th Forward Operating Base_ **

A large open plane had been converted into a staging ground for full regiment and it’s support detail. Portable structures and tents were set up along with mobile watchtowers and barricade systems. Commander Bly stood in silence next to his general. She stood there without a word, watching the medical personnel carry in more body bags, laying them on the parade ground before covering them in a republic banner. This wasn’t even half their losses, this was just the ones they got back. Aayla bowed her head, her own thoughts conflicted over what was in front of her. It was war, casualties were to be expected however that didn’t make it any easier. Before all this the jedi were protectors, peacekeepers, but now...    
“Knight Secura if I may interrupt” 

A familiar voice brought her back to reality. A tall blue skinned togruta walking up to her. Aayla slightly shocked by the cast around her right horn and the bandages on her left arm.   
“Captain Vekra. I am sorry for your losses.” The togruta bowed her head, her lekku signing her sorrow.   
“Yeah, first platoon got hit hard by a counter attack and we lost a good number of troopers. Then there was the wild shot and… well” Bly removed his helmet and moved closer.    
“I’m sorry about that captain. Shot hit an AT-TE, gunner accidentally pulled the trigger and yeah, bad luck.” the togruta nodded, giving a sigh. Accidents happened.    
“War and battles are messy, yeah. It’s still going to weigh though.”   
“I understand that Okera. Hold them, mourn for them, but do not let your attachment drive you to anger. We almost have this battle. I hate to ask for more when you have lost so many.” Okera gave a short chuckle, smiling up at the twi’lek. Confidence coming back to her.    
“Well Knight Secura. Akul is still combat effective. Where do you need us?”   
“Are you going to be okay with that wound?” Concern in her voice. Checking over the rough patch work on the togrutas montral.   
“Little deaf in one horn but I am still good to fight. One condition though?”   
“Go on?” Okera pulled out the pulse rifle, a smile spreading across her face.   
“Forty minutes in the weapon workshop.” Aayla couldn’t help but laugh, Okera hadn’t changed one bit since they last met.    
“You’ve got a good hour and a half to rest and recover. Get your troopers fed and rested, you have fun with your project.” Okera gave a quick salute before scampering off.    
“She’s a good trooper general. If a little eccentric.”   
“Why do you think I trust her so much?”

The transports flew low over the planet's surface. In some cultures there was the idea of a last meal. A final feast before one's death. Glancing at the troopers around her, the thought came to mind and how the last meal of her brothers, her tribe, would be simple ration bars. Attachment was a risky thing for jedi, the force was a strong source of power and the temptation to use it for one’s own gain was something that had plagued the order for a long time. Okera had no such limitations, no such risk, but at the same time the pain of losing those she loved… well it never faded. At the same time though she had seen how some jedi became when they let go of all attachment. A lack of compassion and care could be even more destructive than having too much. 

The shaking of the transport brought her back to reality. Okera stood ready in quickly patched armour with a modified blaster strapped to her chest. Flying low over the horizon making it harder for the targeting systems to lock onto them. A fast rapid strike at the enemy encampment and artillery battery, the main regiment pushing in hard towards the landing point. The mandalorians would either rout or fall. The droids not so much. It was going to be a hard fought day. A blast shook the ship, more violent than the last.    
_ “Hawk three just got hit hard. She’s going down in flames.”  _ A lump in her throat, two squads of troopers gone just like that. This was her fault, failure in her planning and it cost-   
“Captain.” Feeling a hand on her back “ Mission first, mourn later sister.” Huxton reassured. It was the first time he’d referred to her in such a way but she understood the sentiment of it.    
“I… I should do more” she protested, Huxton shook his head.   
“You can’t captain. This is war and sometimes it isn’t fair. You can have all the planning in the galaxy and one lucky hit can stop an advance in its tracks or even take down a fully armored mandalorian. There is nothing you could have done.”   
_ “Five minutes captain” _ The pilot reported. 

The transports landed, blast doors opening troopers rushing out and setting up a defensive position. Spreading out and advancing, just as planned. The artillery position should be up on this hill. Mandalorians and droids moving to intercept but unable to do much against the overwhelming force of the republic troopers pushing in. They crested the hill, barriers around the position. Okera pushed hard, her modified blaster hitting the mandalorians hard. The impact is enough to knock some of them down with the shot alone.    
“Move quickly, get them off those guns.” Moving with a group to breach the corner of the bastion. “Ready up! Breach!” The troopers spread out, Okera at the tail. There was no gun emplacement, just an empty perimeter. A trap. Huxton turned around, sprinting fast, grabbing his captain and pulling her behind cover. Up on a hill a lone squad of mandalorians waited. The leader growled annoyed as the troop pulled out from the breach. Fuck it. The detonator clicked and the ground exploded in a mass of earth and rubble. Several tons of buried explosives and artillery shells all went up at once turning the ‘artillery base’ into a crater. It wasn’t exactly honorable but it was effective. A large cloud of dust kicked up, one special forces company taken out. 

The togruta rose slowly, a screaming noise filling her hearing. Dragging herself back to the edge of the wall and shaking off dust. Looking up around her as other troopers staggered upright. The bastion still in place and a thick layer of dust covering everything.The main regiment was still being hit by artillery, bad news. Good news only four more deaths from that blast.   
“How the fuck did we survive that?” Huxton took his broken helmet off and tossed it aside. Okera stood slowly and looked at the crater.    
“A meter and a half of solid cover, along with shaped charges. Pointing down. Big crater, very little damage to us. Aside from rocks and bruises. “   
“From what I know of mandalorians sir, isn’t this sub par?” Sergeant Kle questioned, brushing himself off.    
“I don’t think they were trying to wipe us. Slow us down and disrupt us. Uhhhh.” Glancing at her shattered data pad. “Fuck. Starray this is Akul, how copy over” The radio not responding to her input. Okera swore in togruti.   
“Back off hundred meters let’s get some space between us and, this. Platoon Lieutenants set up full security and let’s try and get regiment command on the net.” The troopers nodded and began spreading orders down the line. Just over one hundred troopers moving quickly and spreading out holding position in a rocky outcrop.

Huxton moved to the middle with the captain and the other three lieutenants.    
“Alright anyone got a working long range.” Captain Vekra moving into the huddle. Dropping her radio pack as the other four troopers did the same.   
“All broken Captain.” The togruta gave a soft growl in response before standing.   
“Omen Rally!” The trooper moving from his position and moving to her, “Kneel”   
“Uhh, what sir?” Oker pulling out a small tool.   
“Take a knee. Your long range is working.”    
“I don’t see how that’s going to help sir, it's only tuned to company net.”   
“Lieutenant Kazrej, battalion net frequency go.”   
“Fifty one decimal four captain.” He reported back quickly.   
“Hu, how does she know that.” Omen questioned and got a cuff across the back of his head from Okera.   
“He, Omen.”   
“Oh, noted. Apologies.”    
“Company radio is slightly weaker than the regiment radios. The lieutenants keep half an ear on both. Okay radio is set, “ Taking it off the other trooper, attaching it to her backpack removing the damaged unit. “Battery packs please. Gonna need a little more power.”   
“Now pay attention to this Staff Sergeant Omen.” Huxton moving over handing the batteries to the togruta, “ Innovation and problem solving is what makes a good soldier. Know how to fix your gear, even if it is a bodge job.”

_ “Akul company, this is Blue star. Status report, over”  _ Okera wondered how long Aayla had been trying to reach them.   
“We are game. Down to one long range. One Regiment radio between us.” Pressing the transmitter, “Blue star, this is Akul actual, reading five by five. Break .artillery position was a trap. Minor wounding at worst. Advice on current orders, over.”    
_ “Okera? It’s good to hear you are okay. We saw the explosion and feared the worst.”  _   
“Blue star, radio discipline please.” Aayla may be a general but that didn’t mean Okera wouldn’t scold her. “Mandalorians were just working to slow us down. Artillery position has moved, advise on orders, over”   
_ “Apologies Akul, advise you to hold position and await further orders.” _ Okera waited for more.   
“Captain gun flash over on the horizon. Might be our artillery position.” She moved up quickly next to the sergeant who called it, directing them to the soldier who saw it.    
“Just there sir. Saw them when they fired.” There was a hill and tree cover in the way. Okera heard the soft retort of the far off guns, echoing off the terrain. There was no way she’d be able to locate them at this range on flat ground let alone with hill and trees.   
“Yeah I trust you. Company get ready to move. Sergeant get me a map reference for that hill there. Blue star, we are moving on the artillery position. Will report when at the staging zone or in combat, how copy over.”   
_ “Akul I… May the force be with you. Blue star out.” _

A short discussion and planning over a data pad. A rough position of the artillery. A good scouting position up on the hill with tree cover and a staging point on the other side of another hill.    
“Scout group gets here and gives accurate recon. Rest of the company moves here, here, and here preparing to move on the new intel.”    
“Where are you going to sit yourself then captain.” Looking at the plain white armour of her company, down to her patterned armour fit for the forest terrain.   
“Of the note, remind me to get you lot camo. I can take a recon position and give you an accurate plan of attack. It may take a while. Anyone else that wishes to volunteer, get your plate muddied and covered in concealment. I need two, maybe three more”   
“Yes sir. Crux, Techi-” Huxton began.    
“I said volunteers Lieutenant.” The trooper looked at her confused, “Preferably not you.”   
“I’ll come with you ‘Kera” Zonea moved forward, her plate still the old republic issue much like Okeras. Whilst smaller and less covering it did have a disruptive pattern.    
“Not many officers that would ask for clones to volunteer.” Huxton mumbled   
“Huxton, I'm not treating you or your brothers differently to any other trooper.” Smiling and turning to the company. “ Two volunteers, front and center” She yelled. Two moved forward, one clone and one cathar.    
“Get your plate covered in mud and foliage, not going to be doing good recon with bright white paint in the forest. Lieutenants if you want to do the same feel free. Akul ready up. Let’s show those mandos how hard it is to kill an akul.”   
“With you all the way”

Ever second it took them to move to position was a risk to the regiment. Moving as fast as they dared, there were only four of them and an open engagement would mean certain death. It made a change from the fast paced front line combat they had been engaged in earlier. This was the togrutas element, a hunt. Her prey, an artillery battery laying fire onto the rest of the unit. Onto her friends. The rifle fitted nicely in her shoulders, slow breathing as she settled down among the trees. Aware of the other three troopers with her. Zonea prone next to the togruta, binoculars scanning the open emplacement, the other two a good distance away marking targets and updating the battle map.   
_ “Actual, We have a battle plan set. Ready on your go, over _ ” At least the short range was a little more robust.   
“Roger that, hold position where you are '' Glancing over at the pad Zonea held out for her, looking at the battle lines and the current position. “You’ll know my signal when you see it. Actual out.”   
“Range three six zero. You really think you can pull that off?” Okera fixed her scope on an artillery shell, the copper tip her reference.    
“Zonea, as advanced as our turbolasers are, good old fashioned high explosive shells are still effective against ITO infantry. These things are stable enough to be shot at supersonic speeds and only detonate when the inertia fuse hits.”   
“Yeah, I know do you really think you can set off the explosives with a DC-15?”   
“Standard, goddess no. This baby-”   
“Okera really?” Glancing over at the togruta and her rifle, it looked standard enough at a glance, but the small underslung device and the barrel were not.

A gentle squeeze of the trigger, a concentrated beam of plasma snapping out towards her target. The concentrated beam is slightly purple and smaller than a standard shot. The thin metal shell gave way, exposing the explosive compound, the blaster bolt continuing straight through and out the other side. A few seconds past, guns stopping as the mandalorians looked around confused.    
“Shit. Alright pl-” The shell exploded in a hail of fire and shrapnel. This in turn set off the rack of shells, the shockwave hit the trees as a massive fireball erupted taking out several of the guns.   
“You lucky fucking, nerf herder how the fuck!” Zonea sitting up surprised, the rest of the company moving quickly up and over the hill.    
“Uhhh I am one with the force.” Okera joked, getting a soft punch on the arm.   
“You… ahhh” Shaking her head in frustration, Okera held her hand out to silence her   
“Break, break, break. Mandalorians are surrendering, do not engage. I say again, mandalorians are surrendering. Move in, take prisoners and assist the wounded, over.” The company was swarming in, stun rounds going out.    
“Looks like we are done here. I just hope the regiment can take out the rest.” Zonea standing and gesturing for the other two to follow as she made her way down. Okera slowly stood. It was a victory sure but hard won, for akul and the regiment. 


End file.
